Return of the Outcasts
by battlefield4us
Summary: Takes place after TFWOH. The S.E.E.S. group unexpectedly travels in time to the year 2041, and becomes Outcasts with super powers. Now they must require the help of four mutants from another dimension, to get back home, and save earth from Rasputin. No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay, let me show you this story, this is a prequel to my next story; Operation Outcasts, and a sequel to TFWOH, I know this is just killing time for RWBY, but I have hope. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story Because I think I need the support, and also if you don't like this chapter, I sorry if this bothers you.

Warning: this story contains spoilers from TFWOH, proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or X-Men (that includes the comics, the movies and almost everything involved in it) I'm just a fan.

Begin story now!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Something goes wrong_

_Date: October 13th, 2041._

Four people walked past the glimmering light, the group of unknown individuals took more steps forward and they stopped at the edge of an unoccupied building, They stood there as a helicopter came flying from a distance, it had an image of a star and two planes around it as its symbol. Under it was the name: The SF Protection Force, which was the name of the organization it came from. the helicopter moved to the distant city known as San Francisco.

"This is a problem," the third one with the dual knifes replied, "They have the Artifact."

"And now all he needs is the last piece of his puzzle." The one with the big gun said. "This will be harder than I thought it will be."

"Should we get some backup?"

"I'm not sure, all we have to do now is hope." The group wasn't expecting this to go downhill, but of course these things have to happen. "We have to go." Right next to him, the girl with purplish hair nodded, and threw a object one feet away, it opened up and it became a portal, which the group instantly jumped in.

* * *

_Date: July 5th, 2009._

Today was a bright sunny day, that meant that bad things were destined to happen, in fact that happened almost everyday, and now it's going to hit on our heroes, the S.E.E.S.

"For the last time, I don't want to go here!" Complained Ken, Koromaru barked an agreement.

"Oh shut up already!" Mitsuru said, "I had enough of you two whining!" She seemed anxious and tired of hearing them, the group was heading to the best festival in town, The Japanese Party festival (warning: this is not a real festival, this is it's first day.) "aren't you guys excited!" She replied again, turning to her teammates.

"One word; No." Akihiko said. Shinjiro, Junpei, and Yukari shook their heads. The others who didn't answered were the ones who already didn't want to go, except for Minato, who didn't really mind.

"Too bad, you're gonna be excited for this!" the red haired girl turned again and they kept walking through the sidewalk, the sight of balloons meant the sign of the festival, they were almost there.

Yukari looked at Minato, who was busy listening to his music from his MP3, she noticed that he selected his grey scarf as his clothing, even though it was clearly summer time. She, for whatever reason, liked that, it was matching his cool image.

'Oh Minato, you look so good today, and I loved the way you pay attention to random things.' She thought in her mind, 'If only I could have the courage to say something to you.' She smiled, and kept her eyes on him, but she bumbed right behind Fukka.

"Hey, watch it." She instantly replied, yukari snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sorry Fukka-san, I didn't noticed." She apologized, and noticed that the group stopped at the entrance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mitsuru announced, "I welcome you to... The Japanese Vegas Festival!" She put her hands in the air, in a cheery mood. She was behind the gate that separated them and the festival, there was a big top tent, and a bunch if shacks far away from it, and the tent was making balloons appear from inside, and they were sent into space. She clapped and hoped that the rest would do so, unfortunately, Only Fukka did.

"Oh come on, where's the excitement?" She said.

"We don't have any excitement left in our system, they all died." Junpei commented, his complement only mad Mitsuru mad. it looks like it was going to take a long while for them to get excited.

The gates automatically opened, and a guy dressed as a clown came to the group.

He greeted them by saying "Welcome to the the Japansee Vegas festival." In a bored mood, he was thinking the same thing as the other S.E.E.S members. "Where all the excitement happens here!" Mitsuru clapped, she was already enjoying this.

"Come on turtles, move." She excitedly replied, and walked to the town square, the others didn't move an inch.

"This is total bullcrap!" Junpei sighed, "I didn't came here just to watch these clowns make fools of themselves!"

"She was forcing us into doing this," Ken said, "and clowns are supposed to make fools of themselves, that's the first rule of clowns."

"It's totally true." The clown guy nod his head.

Junpei decided to get out of this situation, "I'm leaving you guys!" He turned around and ran right in front of Mitsuru (What the?)

"Oh no you are not buddy!" She angrily shouted, and pushed Junpei to the town, leaving him and the others confused of how she got here, she turned around to them and gave them the evil glare. Not wanting her to get angry, they followed her.

"Look at this place, it's a dump." Yukari commented on her surroundings, the festival was packed with people, but the background was not really good, even for festival standards. The first flaw they could see was the fact that there was water spilling all over the ground, the sinks were left on, so they were going all over the place. Another problem was that the tents had holes in them, even the big top.

The snack shack was selling broccoli on ice cream, and the billboards advertising it said; Eat it or you will die! Yukari was not having fun already, she had to thank Mitsuru for that, because that was the only thing she was talking about for two weeks straight.

She looked at Minato again, he was done searching through his MP3 Player, and he was looking at the background as well, he didn't like it, but he didn't show that reaction.

The group stopped at the middle of the site, "Alright everyone, you all know the rules." Mitsuru said, "everyone must head inside the big top for the epic prefornance at 4:00, if anyone is late," she stopped and did her impression in her evil voice, "I will kill you!" The S.E.E.S gang backed away and quickly nodded their heads. She smiled, "good," then she grabbed Jumpei's arm.

"Hey, I'm not gonna run away again lady."

"Of course you're not, I'm taking you with me, whether you like it or not!" She pulled him to the far side of the festival, and everyone else walked away from each other. Yukari was left with Fukka. Takeba looked at the right path, where Minato and Aigis was walking.

"You're looking at him again, aren't you?" Fukka replied, her friend shook her head.

"No, no I wasn't." She lied, and blushed a bit. "I was just noticing how tiring the workers must be."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, I swear." Fukka knew about takeba's problem, but she wanted to help her out on her situation. She said "let's just get going, we're not gonna have fun just standing here." She dragged her friend to where Minato and Aigis was.

"This is gonna be fun." Minato said, half smiling.

"No, it's not, this is gonna be lame." Yukari replied, "Did you see the other billboard we just past?"

"The one where it says 'Worst carnival ever'? yes, and I don't believe it." For whatever reason, Arisato was interested in these sort of things. "Where should we go?"

Aigis answered, "The most visited attraction so far is the haunted barn." Her finger was on the map, and it pointed to the place that looked like a mansion, but when they looked, it was a real mansion, unfortunately it wasn't decorated in spooky accessories.

"Yep, this is gonna be bad." Fukka commented. they heading to the front steps, she came to the door and rung the bell. But the bell acrually sounded like an alarm for a tornado.

"AHHH!" yukari covered her ears, and so did fukka, luckily the alarm lasted for about two seconds. "What the hell?!" she already hated this place, and just before she can go storm out, the door opened up automatically.

"Ladies first." Minato replied, and step aside. Aigis, Fukka, and Yukari entered and he came last. The door closed right behind them. They turned around to see that, and the room suddenly turned pitch black.

"Oh no, the lights went out!" Fukka shouted, and started to panic.

Yukari, who was not really interested in this "Haunted house" exposition, sighed, "Fukka-San, it's just a stupid trick, there's no way this thing is scary." She was also gonna say_ Plus we have Aigis with us to tell us when to avoid these stupid jump scare moments_, but she was told earlier not to do anything that involved cheating.

"That's what you said when we went to the Halloween party, don't you remember when we got attacked by a wrestling giraffe?"

"I remember that!"

"Can you both stop talking please?" Minato politely replied to the argument. He started walking a few steps towards the door that said "Warning, do not go in there".

He opened it up and walked inside, the rest followed suit, and yet again, they went into the darkness that completely blinded them. The door also closed behind them, Fukka started to shiver, and grabbed yukari's arm, they were stuck here for now, and none of the had a watch, and they were not allowed to use Aigis' abilities, or else mitsuru will come and attack them.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do now?" Takeba-San asked Minato, he shrugged and looked at his feet. But he decided to move on, "hey wait, get back here." Yukari followed him and so did the others.

Unfortunately, the group was walking around for about three minutes, Aigis remained quiet, Minato kept wandering around, Fukka was afraid, and Yukari was bored of this, she would rather do something than walking into empty space.

"That's it, I hate this place!" She shouted, her voice echoed through the room. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Guys, you might want to look at this." She heard Minato shout out, and they ran to him, he was standing a few feet from a glowing object, it was floating in midair, it was in the shape of a cube and it was glowing red. "What is that?"

"Uh, no idea." That was all Yukari said, "Aigis, can you verify this object?"

The android said, "I can not, Mitsuru will attack me with her rapier." Yukari did a face palm, and didn't notice Minato walking to the object.

M-M-Minato-San, stay away from that thing!" Fukka instantly replied. "You don't know what it can do!" Minato didn't listened. He took alone step closer, and held out his hand. Something about it caught his attention. He nearly reached for it, when he felt his hand twitch, then he forcefully grabbed the cube, the other three gasped, Minato had the cube in his grasp, and he sighed of relief.

Then all of a sudden, he felt his arm twitch again, and the glow from the cube brighten the entire room. "What the he-!"

* * *

Her eyes finally opened. Yukari was lying on her back, looking at the gray sky, she sat up and looked at the background, she was lying on dirt, and she noticed Minato, he was lying face first on the dirt, and he seemed unconscious.

"Minato-san!" she shouted and rushed to him, she touched his back and tried to flip him over. She succeeded, and she had full view of his face, it wasn't covered in soil, and he seemed to be breathing. "Are you okay?" She replied, he didn't answer.

"Yukari!" she turned around and saw Akihiko, Fukka, Aigis, and Shinjiro rushed to the two. Akihiko said, "What happened?"

"I don't know." She got on her feet, and wipe the mess off her shirt, "I don't even know how this happened!"

"Ugh, my head hurts." Minato woke up and touched his face in pain, and got back up. Yukari sighed, it was lucky Minato was okay. "What happened?"

"We were blinded by a bright light, and we ended up on the ground several feet away from the house." Fukka replied, "I didn't know what was going in at the time, so when I woke up, I was extremely confused."

Aigis replied, "So was I." She looked at the dazed Minato, he was still confused.

"Run, we're gonna be late!" They all heard a group of adults run past them, "we're gonna be late!"

Shinjiro said, "man, I wonder what's the hurry." He noticed that he adults were running past a sign that said; Big Top. "Oh shoot." He then started dashing past the others, then they thought the same thing.

"The Epic performance!" They all (except for Minato) shouted, and they all hurried to the tent, Yukari grabbed Minato and started to bring him to the tent, luckily they all managed to get there on time.

"Hey, over here!" They heard Mitsuru shouted out to them, she still had her grip on Junpei's wrist, and he was begging for her to let go. The S.E.E.S. Managed to sit down, and were ready to watch the amazing performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the awesome performance you'll never forget!" The ringleader appeared and started to speak into the microphone. "I will present to you...the epic tightrope maneuver!" He expected a heck load of claps, but only nine people clapped, that included Mitsuru, and a few bored citizens.

The epic tightrope maneuver was just a wooden bridge attached to two poles which made the bridge up two feet in the air. That wasn't much good. It was worse when the ringleader said, "All we need is two volunteers to get started." Not much people raised their hands, Mitsuru was doing it though, but the ringleader barely showed any attention for her. The ringleader decided the best way to pick people was to point at them, "I pick this couple!" He had his finger pointed out at Yukari, and Minato.

"Huh?" Yukari stuttered.

"NOOOO!" Mitsuru screamed, she started crying right on Jumpei's jacket. He tried to get away from her, but he was stuck. "WHHHHYYYY?!" Takeba dragged Minato to the ladder at the second pole, he grabbed the ladder, and tried to climb up the steps. She went to the first pole and climbed it up, once she made it to the top, she asked "what am I supposed to do?"

The ringleader shouted, "You and your boyfriend have to do some random things on the bridge, and kiss or something."

"Seriously!?" She shouted back at him, "I'm supposed to do that?"

"Yeah, that's what they do on TV." Yukari sighed and tried to walk the bridge, Minato wasn't making progress, he went on it, but he didn't held his ground much.

"You can do it!" Mitsuru shouted, she was whistling out for joy, Yukari didn't find that amusing. She finally reached the middle of the bridge, and so did Minato.

"Ugh, hey Takeba." He studdered as well. "Now what?"

"I don't know, we're supposed to kiss or something..."

"Ugh, that's great."

mitsuru, again, shouted "Do something cool or else!" She put on her death glare again. Yukari turned to Minato, he wasn't feeling good, his face looked pale.

Takeba replied, "Are you alright?"

"maybe." He coughed a bit and his hand started twitching. "Maybe not actually." Then all of a sudden his right hand started to glow red.

"Oh my-" Takeba was speechless. The red hand started glowing and it spreader throughout the tent, he grunted hard and fell right in his knees. Then the bridge started falling apart, a piece of wood fell on the floor, and broke apart. Minato screamed in pain, and all of those boring people started panicking, even the ringleader.

"We got to run!" Akihiko shouted to Mitsuru, he already was on the move, but he tripped on a pebble and fell on his face. The other S.E.E.S. Just stood there in shock and awe.

The red light from Minato's hand grew and consumed the members, then the light faded and the place stopped the madness, however the S.E.E.S. Group had vanished.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I guess this is good enough, i'll come back soon, and hopefully this story can be great just like my first one. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this chapter may be bad, I'm sorry, I just want to kill some time, also I wonder if you're enjoying this or not, Rasputin will be shown in the next chapter, but you'll get a little action from the free mutants. Have fun.

also, any damage that happened in this story is not real, just wanted to point that out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or X-Men, I'm just a fan, and that's it.

* * *

_Chapter 2: an unpleasant welcome_

The sky shined so beautifully and the wind was breezing through the air. The town of South San Francisco never looked so beautiful. On Lexington Ave, there laid S.E.E.S. Who was already in a bit of pain, but something about them changed.

Minato groaned, and was finally able to get on his feet. He felt a little bit better after seeing that disaster, but he felt like something was wrong. Fukka and Ken got up.

"Are you alright there?" She asked the kid.

"Yeah, i feel fin-" Ken replied before he looked shocked all of a sudden and covered his mouth, for whatever reason, he sounded older. "Huh, how did this happen?" He looked at Fukka who also had a different treatment, "Fukka-chan, what happened to you?"

"Huh," she looked down at her uniform, only to find it replaced with a teal colored dress, with deluxe jewelry, "When did I-" she was also confused, then the other members go up and noticed the weird differences.

Shinjiro was now wearing a tuxedo, with a rose on the pocket, his hair was groomed down to make him more handsome. Akihiko lost his usual outfit and had it replaced with goggles on his hair, a bandage in his nose, and brass knuckles. Mitsuru had on black boots, a scarf with rainbow decorations on it, and a silver ring on her finger. She didn't like this one bit.

Koromaru now looked like half dog- half werewolf. Jumpei, somehow, was in a hoodie, and had a bit of eye shadow. Aigis had a different style of an android, she had advanced features on her armor, and a headset mask on her head. Her blonde hair had a bit of black streak on the ends. Yukari was looking a bit cool, she had a bit if lipstick on her, and she had the most perfect eyelashes, her body was wrapped in clothing, and that was a combat skirt.

The group was getting a bit confused, one by one, they started asking each other what was happening. "Why are your clothes different?" "What's with the older accent?" "Why do you have eye shadow?" "What's with the dress?" But they noticed Minato's look that got most attention.

He had his blue hair still, but his eyes looked different, his eyes were now glowing from blue to red in five seconds. He wore a black leather jacket and his right hand was twitching again, it now appeared to have a symbol on it, it was an eye with a eye pupil as a fireball. It was also glowing red from before.

"Minato-san, what happened to you?" Mitsuru asked the guy, he looked at himself and only said "I don't know."

"Damn man, you look awesome!" Jumpei said, amazed at this cool look. "I wished I could look like that."

"This doesn't look good on me," he sighed, "I look more like a idiot."

"Of course you don't," Shinjiro said, "But that's not important right now, what's with the tattoo?" He pointed at his right hand.

"I have no idea, it's very strange to me." he held out his hand and the others examined it. They were indeed amazed by it, but at the same time, curious. "This is not part of my outfit, whatsoever."

Yukari was also looking at it, but at the same time, looking at Minato's face. She nearly blushed again. "Um, not to ask but...where are we?" Now everyone finally decided to realize something wrong with their surroundings. They were not in Japan anymore.

"Wow, this must be the future!" Ken said in his literal manly voice. They were only right next to a couple of garages, but it had a hologram control pad, the buildings looked like sleek silver designs, and the road they were on was smooth, unlike the road they usually walked on.

"This looks so awesome!" Shinjiro looked at the ground in amusement.

"Yeah, well I bet that we're in the year 2078," said Akihiko "and if we are, you owe me one hundred yen."

"Seriously, we're not going to do a bet at a time like this!"

"Fine, we'll do it later then!" The team looked aimlessly at the garages and the cars, the cars looked pretty much the same as the modern day ones, but the tires are protected by some metal bar that was in a horizontal angle. Perhaps they were considered the most vulnerable spot in cars, so they decided to make tire protectors.

"Okay, they had time to make tire protectors, but not enough to make levitating cars or something?" commented Ken again. Koromaru walked to it and started sniffing at it, just to make sure it wasn't dangerous.

"How are we able to travel through time actually?" Mitsuru asked the group.

Fukka said, I think it was that red cube thing Minato got when we were at the festival."

"What cube thing?"

"The one we found that caused us to pop up in different places," Fukka pointed her thumb at Minato, "and cause Arisato-San to get sick." she wondered if that was going to happen again, he doesn't usually get sick, only on the weekends, and holidays.

A helicopter managed to fly past them, and the gang could see the beauty of the short ally they were in.

"Hey, you Punks!" That was the sound of a gang member, he was heading right for the team. He had a black cap on, and his shirt said, I like pie. "What do you think you're doing here, this is my property!"

"Uh oh." Jumpei turned to see the guy come in.

"Get off of my property now!"

"Hey, we're sorry, I didn't know this was a dangerous zone." Jumpei put his hands up, he didn't realize something was bound to happen. "We were just wandering around, that's it."

The guy pulled out a baton. "It looked like you were trying to cause some trouble here." He looked ready to kill, so someone had to stop him.

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking to." Minato replied without thinking, and without regret. He took one step forward and looked at the guy. "You don't want to mess with him."

"Oh really?" The guy said in a cocky voice, he turned his attention on Minato, and shook his baton to show he means business. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because..." He stopped, he didn't came up with a good insult, and he never did any of those things. He put his hands out of his pocket, and decided to take a step towards him.

"Because what? You'll terminate me?"

"You could say that." Minato held out his hand at him. The symbol started glowing again, and he waved it at the guy, and suddenly, once he thrusted it, the guy was pushed through air, and landed several feet away from them. Everyone gasped at the sudden move.

"Holy shit, what was that?!" Mitsuru said, Minato was surprised at this as well. He had super powers...?

"Woah, you have super powers?!" Jumpei had his mouth hanging open. "That's awesome, and unfair!"

"How did I...?" Minato was shocked about this, somehow he now has cool super powers of some kind. He felt a bit sick about this now.

Fukka instantly said, "Wait, wasn't it that cube thing that gave him his power?"

"That is a possibility, but it is uncertain." Aigis said, it's been a while since she talked, so she chose this moment to finally say something. "That cube could have been the source of his powers, but would his ability be able to make us go travel towards the future?"

"That's not possible at all." Akihiko said, "There a lot of theories about this thing, but this 'magical cube thing' couldn't be one of them."

"The cube is important in some way, it must've brought us here, it needed to require a host to do such thing."

"Right, that can't be the real deal, how does a thing like a magic cube need a host?"

"it's power could be unstable," Aigis explained, "The cube must've contained the power for too long, it needed to be moved to another object, human or any other source. The reason why is unknown at the time." Minato looked at her, the explanation seemed good enough, but that did leave one small flaw: how it got there in the first place.

He said, "So I guess I'm stuck with these abilities then." He chuckled at the sound of that, "great, this will be a dream come true." He didn't mean it literally, he just never thought of having powers before.

Koromaru started barking at the distance, the guy who was threatening them earlier was getting up and he looked scared.

"You..." He was shaking as he got his baton back up, "Y-Y-You're an outcast, aren't you?" He backed away, "like those Legends?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? You have powers, which means you're from a different universe!" He dropped the baton. "Please don't hurt me!"

Yukari walked to him, "don't worry, we won't." She patted his shoulder, and got him to stand next to the wall. "Can you explain what you mean by Outcasts?"

The guy nodded, "The Outcasts are the most mysterious and legendary species of the universe, they come from different worlds and have some sort of abilities. During the doomsday war years ago, we abandoned earth, and parted our ways to Syndicate, but two outcasts ended the war and saved us all."

"Who were the outcasts?" Takeba asked.

"Their names were Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. No one knows where they are now." The guy looked to the right, it felt like he was being watched.

Yukari asked, "what's wrong?"

"I can't talk anymore, they'll find me, " he started to panic even more, "Rasputin's gonna find me. You have to leave!"

"Why, who's this Rasputin guy, and why should we leave?"

"He's working for the SF Protection program, that's all I can tell you, you have to get the-" the guy was nearly finished with his sentence, when a sudden sound toom him down to the floor, Koromaru barked out loud, and pointed at the origin of the shot, everyone turned around and saw the sniper, who was on the roof of the lot, he disappeared in the next second.

"After him!" Jumpei shouted, the team instantly started running after the sniper, Jumpei was already proceeding to the pipe, leading to the top, but when he jumped, he flew up two feet in the air, and landed on the roof, "Wait, what the-?" He looked behind him to make sure he wasn't on the roof, but he was. He turned his attention on the sniper who Was already at the edge.

"Hey you!" Jumpei shouted at him. The guy turned around to see the student, without showing any reaction, he jumped off, Jumpei ran to the edge and saw the guy running to the right, he jumped down to the street, and tried to catch up to him. The sniper climbed up the adiemantium fence, and went over it.

"Get back here man!" Akihiko started running towards the fence, and crashed right into it, when it coincidentally broke apart, and he fell right on the floor, but he wasn't harmed.

"Thanks sempai!" Mitsuru shouted after running past him, he got back up and check to see if he got any bruises. Then he noticed his skin had changed from real skin to adamantium skin.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out loud, "Why am I metal!?"

"No idea Metal man." Ken said, after running past him. The team kept going to the sniper who turned to the left where another adamantium fence was, and it also was keeping the other parking lot away from them, he climbed it up again, and disappeared. The S.E.E.S. Climbed after them, and came to the other lot.

There were a few San Francisco buses around the place, and they had red designs on them. the sniper turned around and pulled out an SMG.

"Oh shoot!" Fukka said to herself, and the rest ducked for cover. the enemy fired his gun and it hit all over the buses, the bullets managed to fall all over the place, Minato decided to get in, he moved his right hand again, and the bullets stopped moving, he them moved them all to fly back to the origin of their shot, the sniper dropped the smg and kept running, even when the bullets managed to miss him.

The team proceeded forward. Aigis tried to fire her gullets but they missed. They moved down the road, and made a left turn which led them to the street. It was unfortunately blocked, and even worse, the sniper was working for them, there was three vans with the logos of a star and two planes blocking them, and several armed people came out of there, they armed their assault rifles at the team.

"Stop right where you are!" The one in the extremely expensive vest shouted, "put your hands up, or we'l shoot you!"

"Ugh, just what we needed, a swat team!" Yukari mumbled, she didn't want to get killed, so she just decided to put her hands up, she slowly moved them near her face, but then Beams appeared from it, and it blasted the two soldiers in the front. "Oh crap!" She said, the soldiers now aimed at her.

But then, an explosion came from the other side, the soldiers and S.E.E.S. went into cover, now things were going crazy. A portal appeared right next to them, and a guy who was on fire came out of it. Wait...A GUY ON FIRE!? He started to make the soldiers back away by using flames, then the portal behind him disappeared.

Yukari didn't know what was happening, and neither did anyone else.

"We got to help that guy out!" Minato shouted, he used his ability to take a tire from one of the buses, and whirl it to the van, it made a huge dent and broke it. Yukari fired her bolts from her hands, and they managed to get their defenses down.

"Hey, what's going on?" Akihiko came back, he was still covered in adamantium, and he noticed the battle.

"Sempai, we could use your help!" Takeba shouted out to him.

"Alright then, should I ram them or?"

"Just kick their asses!"

"Fine!" Akihiko started to charge towards them, and he put down two of them.

The helicopter came out of nowhere and the soldiers armed their weapons on them. But it was attacked by a red energy blast, it came from a guy with a big gun, he fired it again, and the helicopter started to fly away, and fall down somewhere else. A girl appeared out of nowhere, and a soldier armed with a rocket launcher came up, she quickly opened up a portal one feet away from her, and the rocket went it, only to crash on a random bus.

Minato charged in now, he brought up a couple of more tires, thanks to his ability, and rammed them all over the place, the van toppled over, and right behind him, a soldier was ready to get him, but was kicked in the face by someone with dual knifes. Minato looked behind him to notice him, he just nodded and went into the fray.

Then about three helicopters managed to show up, "hold it right there buddies!" One of them said, "surrender or die, unless you want to die like my friend!" Minato looked at the helicopters, used his special move to levitate the bus, he used his might to rip it apart into two, and sended it up in the air.

"Everyone get away!" The one with the gun shouted and the other S.E.E.S. Managed to get out of harm's way, while the buses crashed onto the copter, and make a semi-dramatic explosion, finally Minato started running away from the oncoming impact and went over another fence before the copters exploded. He ran off to the bush, and found the others moving to the large lot from the other side of the street. He regrouped with them.

he kept moving with Yukari, but she stopped him.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Yukari replied.

"I took down a couple of copters, that's just it."

"You just killed them!"

"I'm so sorry about that!"

"Shut up guys!" that scream came from Mitsuru, who stopped and looked at Minato and Yukari, "That doesn't matter now, we got to get our asses out of here imediatelly!"

"But where are we going exactly?"

"With them!" She pointed at the girl who was throwing the object and making a portal, which the second half of SEES, and the two others to jump in. Another one was created, Mitsuru jumped in and takeba and arisato followed her in, with the girl coming with them from behind.

* * *

A/N: okay, that's what I'm gonna give you for now, I hope you enjoyed this story, the rest of S.E.E.S' powers will be shown soon. Hope you enjoy and have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: be careful with this chapter, this story involves a glimpse of Mikhail Rasputin, he has the same look from the comics, although his objective is a bit different, he is the owner of a company that wants to destroy the cities of earth. hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Persona or X-Men, even the comics.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Some quick Training._

Meanwhile at San Fran, there was a large building with the SFP logo on it.

Inside the building, A man with a red robe, a dark silky costume, and a burnt scar on his right face, and a subtle beard was walking by. his hair was pulled back as a ponytail, and it makes him look cool. he was walking through the hallway, where several soldiers were posing for a picture, he didn't pay attention to that, he took a sip of his coffee and walked in the door to his right which led into the control room. the place had lots of control panels, several people in black uniforms who were working on them, and three large tv screens on the front of the room.

The first tv showcased the report of the recent 'fight' against the outcasts and the several officers of the SFP program. At this point, there should be some warning about some outcasts trying to destroy their lovely city, but there wasn't cause the video showed blurred images of the fight meaning that there was no real evidence of outcasts. All it said was that they were testing their newest project, that will pretty much fail in every way. The other two screens showed the map of San Fran, and the blueprint of a large robot. He walked over to the first agent he saw.

"How's the operation going?" He asked him.

The guy replied, "not so good sir, the robot's stage is near critical, and it keeps going haywire. Unless you find that artifact, that baby ain't going nowhere."

Mikhail nodded, "come here," he walked over to the elevator doors right next to them, and he pushed the down button. "How did the fight go?"

"Not so good, several of our officers are injured, but there's something that might interest you." He said, "do you remember what kind of power that the artifact contains?"

"Yes, it has the power of telepathy, but it's mixed with the force of destruction and the need for power, it can be unstable, and it has to survive by living inside a natural healthy host."

"Then you'll be happy to know that we found the one you're looking for." The agent passed a blurred picture to him, it showed a blue haired man without his face, and he had his red hands up with greed. Rasputin smiled.

"This should be interesting then. All we need is his power, and the project will be completed once and for all." The elevator door opened and he steeped out, gazing at the large construction robot, there was a large body mechanic, and at the center was a medium sized cube, there was only one piece missing.

* * *

It was already late noon, the S.E.E.S team, and the four expert guys managed to find a place to stay, an abandoned facility far from South San Fran.

The one with the knifes turned to the team, "This is where we'll rest for now.," he said, "we'll leave at the evening." He left them.

"Finally now we can faint!" Akihiko said, he fell on the floor, and koromaru decided to start licking his face, meaning that he shouldn't be resting at a time like this. Yukari, Mitsuru, and Minato walked with thhotter four guys to the upper deck.

"Sorry to barging in like that." The man with the big gun said.

"it's alright, we needed the backup." Replied Mitsuru, "I wasn't sure we'd be able to take out all of those guys."

"That's right, I don't think you have the full usage of your powers."

"Of course, thanks for the help mr..."

"Bishop." The man said, "it's Bishop." He sat down on the chair.

"Right, Bishop, nice to meet you." Takeba replied, "my name is Yukari, right over here is Minato and Mitsuru." The two nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." Bishop said, "this here is our allies, Warpath." He patted the man with the knife's shoulders. He nodded his head, "This is Sunspot." He said to the man with the cool hair style.

"Glad to be here." he smiled.

Bishop continued to the girl with the pink hair style, "and this is Blink."

"Wait, your name is Blink?" Mitsuru Asked.

"yes, it is." She said.

"Oh, so does that mean that you-" she was going to tell a joke, but Minato nudged his shoulder.

He asked, "why did you help us back there?"

"We noticed you using your powers, and were fighting the SFP program."

"The SFP program?"

Bishop explained, "the SFP program is known for protecting San Fran from any disasterous events, but we know better, They are actually trying to help us by killing any outcasts and want to destroy us, the center of it all is Mikhail Rasputin, who's from the same place we came from."

"Wait, so we're in a different dimension?" Minato asked.

"No, this is your dimension, but that's all you want to know if you're still here."

"then what time period is this?"

"The year is 2041, and you're part of what they call; _The Era of the Outcasts, O_utcasts are from another dimension, different worlds, and some of them have powers. Are you familiar with the Doomsday War?" The three S.E.E.S. members shook their heads.

Blink replied, "The doomsday war was an event in 2026 that nearly ended life as you know it, originally it was the Ghost-Federation war, but it changed when an Alien species invaded the earth. They were classified by the government a decade ago, but they were not wanting to lose just yet. Earth was gone, and humanity fled to Planet Syndicate, where we can continue the war, but that was until the aliens came back again. We nearly lost both wars, but two outcasts managed to save us all: Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee."

Mitsuru said, "so, there from a different universe, but has anyone been able to get contact with them?"

"No, no one has, but they're still working on it." She continued, "after the war, the outcasts were worshiped as heroes, but they are some 'rebels' who want them dead. Rasputin is one of them, but he's searching for a more powerful weapon."

"The artifact." Warpath spoke up, "that's what they're looking for."

"But why?"

"He's building prototype machines, meant to protect the city, but their real objective is to kill the outcasts. The problem is that no one is wanting to believe that it'll work." he turned to Minato, "So, we have to stop him before he does."

Sunspot finished, "which is why we need backup."

"Great." Yukari said, "but how are we supposed to know if we're powerful enough to take them down?"

"You'll find out," Bishop said, "which is why we're gonna train you."

* * *

"Alright, all you got to do is hit that car." Warpath said to the few members of S.E.E.S.

"Really," jumpei replied, "you want us to destroy a very nice looking car, that's not right!"

"Just do it Jumpei, no one cares about that." Mitsuru said, she stood back and took a deep breath. 'Don't worry Mitsuru, you can do this.' She thought to herself. she started running at the car, "Karate chop!" She hit the car on the hood, and it did no effect, except hurt her hand. "OWWWW!"

"Yep, that didn't work at all." Jumpei said, "now it's my turn." He ran over to the front of the car, and jumped up extra high using his power of springs, "Grand Slam!" He was going to hit the car, but he accidentally landed on the conviently placed pillows.

"And yet, the grand slam still doesn't work." Warpath smiled, "who's next in the moves of failure?"

"How about 'Epic Running attack move'!" Akihiko slammed his silver fists on the car, it only made a dent, but he smiled. "Ha, beat that Shinjiro!"

Shinjiro smiled, "okay then" he rolled up his sleeve, and pulled out an SMG, his finger squeezed the trigger, and if fired off multiple rounds of bullets from it's socket. The windows of the car was being destroyed to pieces. The gun clicked when it was empty, and he let the magazine drop. "How about that?"

"Hey, that's cheating!" Akihiko replied, "plus, how the hell did you managed to get that?"

Shinjiro smirked, "it's a secret, also I don't consider that cheating." He turned to the others, "Next!"

Ken walked over to the damaged vehicle. "I can totally do this!" He said to himself. He trusted his hands in front of him, and waited for the magic to happen. Instead magical colors came out of his hand, and they did nothing on the car. "Uh, what did i do?"

"Uh, I think you have the power to summon rainbows." Jumpei said, getting out of the pillow pile.

"WHAT!?" Ken shouted, "MY SUPER POWER IS SUMMONING MAGICAL RAINBOWS!?"

"Yep, congratuations." Ken looked stunned by that, but he left the group with an angry face.

At Yukari and Aigis, they were testing their powers, well one of them were.

"Yukari-San, I don't think this is a good idea." Aigis said to her friend.

"Don't worry, all I'm gonna do is hit those bottles." She said, "no one's gonna get hurt." In front of her, was a set of bottles, each placed neatly on top of each other. She thrusted her hand an energy blast came out, it completely missed it, and it hit Minato.

"Ow!" He replied, falling on the floor.

"Oh, Sorry." Yukari said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Of course you didn't Mean to." Minato picked up his newspaper, and threw it in the trash. "How is Every one doing?"

"Unless you count Ken having his rainbow powers, everyone's all good."

"I'M GONNA WIN!" They all heard Mitsuru shout out, they went downstairs, and saw her using a generated shield, against Sunspot's fire powers. "I'M GONNA WIN!"

"Congratuations." Sunspot stopped using his powers and smiled as always. "You have the power to generate shields, that way you can protect yourself From bullets."

Shinjiro and Koromaru were surrounding Ken. "Please use your rainbow powers, to make cereal come out of it!"

Ken replied, "For the last time, no!" Koromaru was licking at him, wanting him to do it.

"How do you live with those guys?" Sunspot said to Mitsuru.

"I have no idea, " She replied, and walked away from him.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go!" Bishop shouted, he walked outside with the other mutants and the S.E.E.S team followed them. They stopped right in front of a white van. "This will be our vehicle." He opened the back door, and it was filled with a lot of band equipment.

"You're kidding right?" Yukari said, "we have to go in there?"

"Yep, you have to go in whether like it or not." Sunspot said.

Jumpei said, "great, than who should be the driver driving the car?"

After a quick argument of deciding who's driving the vehicle, Ken was chosen to do it, he didn't want to, but they were wanting to give him two-hundred yen for it. Sunspot would sit next to him, giving him instructions. Everyone else just sat with the band equipment.

"Okay, all you got to do is put the car onto drive." Sunspot said, Ken put his hand on the screen next to him, and pressed the word; Drive. The car engine was starting and he put his foot on the pedal, the car moved and it almost hit the large bus.

"Okay, put it in reverse." He pressed the reverse button and he backed it up, and it almost hit another car.

"Can we please go, I getting squished by Trumpets over here!" Yukari shouted.

"Sorry." the car finally started moving, and they were now on the road Again. Ken said, "okay, so where are we going?"

Sunspot said, "We're heading to Oyster Point, just to get some sleep, by tomorrow morning we can figure out how to invade the SFP headquarters and save the city. Speed Bump!"

"Wait wha-" Mitsuru was about to reply, but they got hit by one, and the band equipment spreaded all over the place. "Ow!"

"Really, speed bumps?!" Jumpei cried in agony.

"Yep, that's one of the newest things of the future, Speed Bump!"

" Agai-" the band equipment went all over their faces again, as the car kept moving.

* * *

Back as Rasputin, he was busy looking over at some of the details of one of his creations; _The Flying Wheel._ an agent went up to him.

"Sir, we have some news for you." He replied.

Mikhail asked, "is it good or bad news?"

"They're both good news, you have a scheduled meeting tomorrow morning at four in the morning." He said, giving him a tablet, "You're meeting with the chief of Society of peace Co., The helpful troops inc., and Awesome Inc."

"That'll be the day I can launch my program." Mikhail said, "what's the other good news?"

"It turns out, you don't need the rest of the artifact to operate the program, you only need the blood of the user for it to work." Rasputin smiled at this news, "This is definitely good news then."

Rasputin went down the stairs, and looked at the ceiling, "It's time to get ready then."

* * *

A/N: well that was a bit quick, hope to see you in the next chapter. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this chapter is pretty decent, it has talking in it, but I want to see the reactionsof Minato over here, this story was supposed to be a one-shot but it turned out to be a prequel, sorry. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Persona Series, or X-Men movies, games, or comics. I'm just a big fan.

Begin now!

* * *

_Chapter 4: A nice moment never lasts_

"How many friggin speed bumps are there in This city!?" Mitsuru shouted from under the drums. The guys have been trampled by the equipment for the last few minutes.

"I have no idea." Sunspot said, he kept his eyes on the road most of the time. "there's another speed bump."

"Aww for-" the car went past it, and band equipment went all over the place Yet again.

"okay, now turn left please." Sunspot pointed, Ken turned the wheel to the road, and stopped at the line, there he could see a large triangular building, that was covered in clear glass. The sign next to it said, **to Be opened: November 16th 2041**.

The car parked right between two cars, and Sunspot and Ken walked out and opened up the back doors. The others and the band equipment fell out to the pavement.

"How was the ride?" ken asked.

"It was terrible, couldn't you tell man?" Said Jumpei, he was under the drums, and he was mad. "Next time, I'm sitting in the front!"

Minato got up on his feet, "Can you explain where we are sunny boy?" He asked.

"We're at Oyster point, one of the most unfamiliar places in the city, we'll rest here for the night."

"Great." Minato already disliked this place, mostly because of it's dull features and the lack of color. He walked a bit through the parking lot, thinking about the structure, Yukari looked over to him as he wandered around.

"So, is he feeling good?" Fukka asked her, she just shrugged her shoulders, there wasn't any point in guessing. "I figured you would say that."

"Do you think he's changed his physical appearance or something else?" Takeba said.

"No, he's been acting strange though, like this is his first time walking on the earth."

"Well, it sort of is, I mean we've been in this timeline for nearly four hours, so it's kind of strange to see the future now."

"I guess your right." Yukari rolled her sleeve up and helped Warpath carry the drum set, even though they weren't going to use it. Fukka watched Minato pick up a small pebble and throw it out to the open field. he wasn't doing much well, and she wanted to figure that out.

The gang went inside the place, and were greeted by the sweet sound of silence. The place had two desks, and they both had a holographic computer on them, the two tables were not much usable, considering the fact that there was a lot of scratched parts all over it.

The group was led into a hallway, but it easily led them into an auditorium. There was a lot of cafeteria tables, and there was an empty salad bowl, sitting on a counter.

"Is it me, or does the future not have enough power to make perfect rooms?" Akihiko said to Shinjiro, neither of those two were complaining about it much, Bishop automatically left the room, and Koromaru followed him, hanging his tongue out happily. Jumpei carried the guitar to the other hall. Minato sat down on the chair, and twiddle his thumbs. All that was left was Fukka.

'Well, I think he needs to be comfort." she thought to herself, she walked a bit closer to him. "Um, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Minato looked at her and said, "Sure, why not." She sat down on the table.

"Hey, Yukari's been worried about you, she thinks you might get crazy." Fukka stared off.

"Of course, but she doesn't have to worry about me."

"She has he right to, you're acting a bit weird lately, and you're becoming a bit aggressive."

"I'm not being more aggressive, does this look aggressive to you?" he pointed at his face, it seemed alright, except for the fact that his eyes were changing to blue and red every second. "Does it?"

"sort of, those powers might've something to do with this."

"No they don't, I'm in perfect control of it." Minato said, his reply was a bit mean.

"Said the guy who looked like he killed a couple of officers back at Lexington ave." Fukka didn't need to remind him that, but she had to anyways.

"I didn't mean to, honestly!"

"Well, you can't forgive yourself for that if you actually killed someone." Fukka looled at Minato straight in the eye. "But it's not like anyone else besides the SFP Program is targeting us outcasts."

"Yeah, but shouldn't the government know about them, why aren't they noticing this thing going on?" Minato had a good point, there wasn't any sign of cops or any newscasters intervening on them.

"They're called the San Fran Protection Program for a reason. They must be hiding their identity or something like that." Fukka replied, "No one knows that the outcasts are back, and now we might be sitting ducks in this city with The SFP guys around."

"You're right!" Minato didn't smile, but he was already realizing the goodness Fukka was saying. "And our job is to expose them, He could be planning his next attack on the country, and i have a feeling that the outcasts are going to crash his party, Right Fukka?" He turned to face Fukka but she was gone. He looked up to see her floating in mid air.

"Uh, Minato what the hell are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

"It's not me, I swear!" Minato looked around to find out who was doing that, when the person carrying Fukka appeared.

It was Aigis, she had become visible again, and she was carrying her friend, for some reason with her rockets on, it didn't caused much noise.

"Oh, I am sorry Minato-San." She apologized and dropped Fukka back in her chair. "I was testing out my newfound techniques."

"Well, I hope they can help us." Minato said to her, and looked at Fukka again as Aigis moved away.

"So Minato-San, i guess you can say that, once we take care of Mikhail, we could be able to go back to our timeline then." She said, To be honest, she wasn't sure they were meant to do that, maybe there was another goal they had to accomplish. "I hope that's true."

Minato replied, "it is, trust me. I led your group into the fight against the shadows, I'm pretty sure we can take on the SFP guy. And save the city, maybe even the world."

"Heh, don't let that get over your head." Fukka smiled at him, and walked away to help on some activities, Minato just stood there like a stalker. His smiled faded when he felt his hand glowing again. His vision started blurring, and he could see that the place had turned dark red, and the ground had red arrows coming out. they were all pointing at the exit just several feet away from him.

"The hell is..." He shuddered, the vision of red disappeared and he could see clearer now.

"Hey Arisato." He heard Akihiko shout out his name, his head popped out by the Hall. "We're just about to have dinner, you want some? I made it."

"No thanks, I'm good." Minato said back.

"Alright then, suit yourself." Sempai walked away, "I'll save some of you if you changed your mind.

* * *

Back at the others, they were ready to have a feast.

"Attention everyone." Akihiko announced, "Dinner is served!" He had on a chef's hat, and an apron, he was serving his bowl of salad to Warpath, Blink, Mitsuru, Ken, Koromaru, and Jumpei.

"Oh no, I'm gonna lose my appetite for sure." Commented Mitsuru. Sempai set down his bowl and peeled off the wrapping, it showed the awesome sight of the perfectly made salad.

"Wow, that looks amazing!" Mitsuru said.

"Thank you, I made it all by myself." he replied, smiling like a celebrity.

"There's just one small flaw." She sat up and walked over to him, "WHY THE HELL IS IT SILVER!?" She pointed at the food, it was completely covered in silver metal, and it was clearly unable to be tasted, Ken tried to bit it but it didn't work. Akihiko just chuckled.

"Oh, I had problems with my powers and I ended up making the food silver." He replied and took a few steps back. Mitsuru flickered her hand and a bubble shield popped up in front of him and send him flying two feet away from her.

Warpath just sat up and walked away from the group, he wasn't feeling hungry and he needed to get sown exercise. He walked upstairs and saw Minato sleeping on the ground. He walked over close to him, for some reason The blue haired's hand was glowing red, and it didn't sound like he was sleeping, whatever it was, he wasn't reacting to it.

"Um, Warpath?" He heard someone said, he turned around and saw Yukari standing next to the door. "Am I interrupting something?"

"you're not interrupting things, I was just wondering what was happening to him." He looked over to him, and notice that he wasn't glowing anymore. "I'll leave."

"No, no!" Takeba said, "You don't have to leave warpath." But he did anyways, step siding her and walking out the door. Yukari was left with a sleeping Minato, she was blushing a bit and walked closer to him. "Minato, hey." She said, she was really talking to herself but right next to the guy she likes, she was really talking to him.

"Look, I know you're not listening to me right now, but if you are, then I want to tell you that you're looking extremely nice today, even though we got attacked by soldiers that afternoon, and when you nearly killed some people. But you're still so kind-hearted, and cute." She leaned in a bit closer to him. "Sorry if I'm telling you this." her face was within inches of his face, and she pressed her lips on his cheek. "And I'm sorry about this, I always wanted to do that."

She might've looked crazy if she was seen talking to a sleeping guy, but she was always wanting to make a move on this guy. "You smell nice as well." he continued kissing Minato's cheek, and then stopped, and smiled. She brushed his hair and showed the other eye that was covered by his hair.

"Uh...What are you guys doing?" She yelped out loud and saw Jumpei. "sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you guys doing some weird stuff."

"Jumpei, Get the hell out of here!" She cried, and pushed him away, "We were busy!"

"No, it looks like you're doing some sort of sleeping ritual and honestly, I think it's a bit creepy."

"I wasn't doing any of that!" Yukari moved her least favorite companion away from the room, and started complaining to him.

Minato opened his eyes and looked over to the side. They other two guys were arguing to each other, so now he had the chance to move away. However he didn't want much attention.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" He heard Shinjiro coming to the two others.

"It's nothing, I was working on something and Jumpei just came in there witho-" Yukari was interrupted by jumpei himself.

"No, it looked like he was doing some sort of kissing moment." He replied.

"I wasn't!"

Minato didn't had time for this now, the market was calling to something, so he needed to find the source. He got up and started running.

"Oh really, Then why were you-" Jumpei stopped and saw Minato move away from the room.

"Wait, Minato-san what are-" Yukari and Shinjiro noticed him move quickly and she raced after him, with Junpei coming with her. Arisato jumped over the railing, and headed outside the door.

"Hey get back here!" The others heard this commotion and rushed to find out what was happening. Minato got outside and headed for a nearby corvette, he jumped on it, and started using his powers, the car was then floating up it the air several feet upwards, and everyone witnessed it happen right in front of their eyes.

"Stop, get back here now!" Yukari shouted, but he didn't listen, "Why are you doing this?" Takeba fired off one of her blasts, but it missed him, another car followed it and floated in the air with Minato, they all disappeared into the distance.

"This is bad." Bishop said, "he's heading for Rasputin!"

"Well that'll make this mission a lot easier than I thought." Yukari said to him, "how are we supposed to know where he is exactly?"

"he has to be heading to one of his factories!" Sunspot said, "possibly somewhere near San Francisco Bay Trail, it may be a long trip there!"

"Don't worry guys, we'll get there!" Ken replied, he was already in the van, and he started the engine, he put the car on reverse, and started driving, but he hit the other van, which caused a dent and a car alarm to go off. "Whoops," Ken chuckled and put the car in ignition, but he crashed into another car, and another alarm went off. "Don't worry, I got this." He put the car in reverse again and continuously hit another car. Akihiko sighed.

"This is why you never let people like Ken drive vehicles." He said to Sunspot, "no matter how old he is."

"Fine, I'll drive our car then!" he said, and pushed Ken out of the driver's side.

"Hey, was that necessary!?"

"In a situation, yes!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the SFP factory near Colma Creek, the business was as busy as usually.

"Hey sir." One of the agents nudged Mikhail to come over to his position. He walked over to him, "We got some more news you need to know." He tapped the screen on his panel, it showed a full radius scale of the place, and a red dot was showing on it. To them, it meant an Outcasts was approaching them.

"Tell the staff to initiate lockdown and prepare for an attack, we're gonna have company." He ordered.

"But sir, one of them is the one you're after."

"I know. This is just a test for him, he'll be ready for tomorrow when we launch our program." He walked away from the agent, and moved to the stairs, he reached the lower floor, and he saw the red cube on the table, it had the sign: Don't touch!

"Just you wait San Fran, it's time to start Redemption."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if this is good enough, you can complain f you want, but in the next chapter, we can get a cool fight scene that could last the entire chapter. Hope to see that in action. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: warning, this chapter has a lot of fighting in it, I'm trying my best to make this work, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Persona, I am just a fan.

* * *

_chapter 5: Fighting time!_

Minato flew with his wrecked projectiles through the sky, he looked at the ground and continued seeing the red arrow that led him to the unknown location. He could see the place now, it was an SFP factory right next to the Colma Creek. His power was able to let him land on the front entrance of the factory. He set down the car and the rubble on the ground next to him.

"Uh, sir our target has arrived." One of the guards said to the comnlink. "What do we do?"

"Hold your positions!" Mikhail said through the comn, I want to have a 'face-to-face conversation' with him. He was at the command room, and he could see Munato through the camera screens. "Well, well." his voice could now be heard through the loud speakers, "if it isn't our man of the hour."

"Rasputin, I didn't expect you to be here." he replied, me never thought those arrows could lead him to the factories of the evil corporation, he just needed to find that thing they were leading him to. "In fact, I didn't expect to come here either."

"Well, then I guess it's my lucky day." Rasputin's voice crackled and the loud speakers turned off. Minato just stood there while the soldiers aimed at him.

"Guess I have to do this my way." Minato muttered. He moved his right hand next to him and a car behind him started crumbling together. He thrusted his hand and the car crashed on the wall of the building, the soldiers took cover and started firing. Minato used a wall ripped apart from the ground, and shielded himself from the bullets, he used his free hand to hurl the car at the enemies, an explosion was heard from the side. He pushed his shield away and kept flickering his hand to move the shield while his other hand was used to opened up the wall leading inside the factory. He threw the shield and heading in.

"He's inside! He's inside!" One of the commanding officers replied. He fired there and got knocked out by one of the rocks he hurled. More bullets came flying around when Minato touched the granite floor, he took cover over the next doorway, and went inside the door. He bursted in there and stopped, looking at the ground to see which direction he needed to go. The arrows pointed up to a flight of stairs and to the right direction.

Outside the building, the white van was stopping at the front entrance and Our heroes got out of it.

"Great, he breached their defenses!" Bishop replied, "guess we have to fight our way through."

"Now we can test our powers and get them on their knees." Jumpei said, "This will be a piece of cake!"

"Don't be so sure about that," he turned to Yukari. "Takeba, do me a favor and hit me,"

"wait why would I do that, I can't-" she protested.

"Just do it." Bishop wasn't gonna ask again, so Yukari nodded and then punched him in the face.

"Like that?"

"No, I meant with your powers!"

"Ooooh." Takeba took a step back and then fused her power to create a blast that hit Bishop on his chest, he took steps back from the blast impact, and his body and big gun started glowing red. He nodded thanks and went to the fight. She followed.

Sunspot jumped inside the place and made himself go on fire. He turned to his opponents, who were just arriving, and send fire to them, they all ducked behind the wall, and sunspot advanced rushed ahead of him and came to a group of guards who had batons instead of actual guns.

"Alright guys, prepare to be blown away by my awesome super powers!" Ken replied, he thrusted his hands at them, and sparkiling rainbows came out. The soldiers just looked at him.

"Really, you're power is shooting out magical rainbows?" One of the said, "That's the worst super power ever!"

"Shut up!" Ken just rushed over to the guys and started punching one of them, he kicked the knees of the right soldier, but someone from behind hit him with a baton.

Yukari and Blink were taking cover from one of the gunmen, who had a rifle in his hands, Yukari tried to blast him off, but she missed and only penetrated the riling he was behind. When the enemy started to reload his weapon, Blink threw her staff Next to her, and a portal opened up, Takeba quickly jumped in there, and landed right next to the enemy, he didn't had time to react, as she punched his chest and pushed him off the railing. Blink rejoined her and they continued on their way.

"Keep your weapons armed! We don't know what kind of Dangerous outcasts could be at our door." The commanding officer said to his companions, they all had their heavy artillery aimed at the steel door, it slowly opened up and they all trained their eyes on the intruder, but it was only Koromaru. Due to it's incredible cuteness everyone started awing at it, but then he barked and the entire squad got pushed to the wall within several feet. Thanks to Koromaru's sonic wave bark, they were knocked out.

"Take cover!" Bishop yelled out to Shinjiro, who was receiving heavy fire from the enemies, bishop fired his weapon at the bad guys, and they dived for protection, giving the toe enough time to find more cover.

"Fire your weapons!" Four soldiers fired their rifles at Akihiko, but the bullets were easily deflected by his skin which was covered by a silver coating.

"Ha, you can't stop me now, can you?" He intimidated them, and raced out to them and punched one in the face.

The other soldier panicked and hopped on a mounted turrent, and fired wildly at him, except he wasn't aiming at him, he was shooting at the ceiling instead.

"Seriously, you're not using it right!" One of his allies replied, while reloading his rifle.

"hey, did you expect me to be a good shot or what?"

Back at Rasputin, he was tapping something on the control tablet, he could hear his agent coming.

"Sir, our defenses are being destroyed!" He said, "We have to launch our prototypes."

"Alright, let's launch them, but save He best ones for tomorrow." Mikhail walked over to the elevator and went upstairs.

Warpath was finishing off one of the enemies and he made him fall to the floor, he could still see Mitsuru fighting the enemy. "To your left!" He replied, Mitsuru looked at that direction and put up her force field as the two soldiers fired their guns at her, ae forced the bullets back, she kept going and Sunspot met up with Warpath.

"Hey warpath." He replied, "Here's a question: what's worst? heavily armed soldiers or large robots coming down at us?"

"I'm gonna settle for both."

"That's what I thought." Sunspot flew away from the place and Warpath proceeded forward.

Back at Minato, he kept following the red arrows on the ground that kept leading him to different rooms. He reached the door, and then heard a metal sound, He turned around and saw a large mechanical robot. It stood at three feet tall, and it's sphere body came equipped with six rocket launchers, three on each side, but it didn't had any arms which made it a disadvantage.

It prepared to fire it's six rockets but Minato stopped it with his telekinetic ability, he used one of them to destroy the door behind him, and slammed the missiles down to the robot's feet, then ran through the doorway.

Yukari, Blink and Mitsuru raced through the halls. "If Minato's heading to Rasputin's position, we have a bit problem then." Ah said, but then an explosion stopped them in their tracks, the explosion came from a robot, this one was two feet tall and it was being carried by four ropes that could actually break, it had a large cannon on it's sphere body and it only had two legs.

"Alright girls, let me introduce you to my latest creation!" One if the soldiers from the inside said. "Cannon face!" The robot aimed at the doors of the building, but the ropes broke apart and it fell on the floor backwards. the soldier groaned. "Ugh, I told you we should've added two more sets of legs!" He shouted to someone.

That guy complain, "What, did you think I was gonna waste money on those things?" While those two complained, Blink threw a baton and a portal opened up, Mitsuru and Yukari jumped in it, and landed on one level from their original position.

Fukka and Aigis, meanwhile, were hacking a door. the passcode was a lot complex to the human eye, but with an android, it was a piece of cake. Aigis' fingers tapped each button one at a time, and she was easily able to unlock the door. It opened up and the two stepped in, where they saw Minato, who was moving through the place, he turned his head to the left and saw his friends.

"Aigis, Fukka, what are you two ding here?" He asked, without giving them much of a greeting.

"Looking for you of course!" Fukka said, "And we're pretty much fighting the rest of Mikhail's services, by accident." She noticed all those wires cut off from the side Minato came in, and the wreckage he probably caused. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I noticed those red arrows on the ground."

"What arrows?" She asked in confusion, this apparently was familiar to Minato, because only he can see the Velvet room and not anyone else.

Minato said. "Never mind, I have to take care of Mikhail, you just continue fighting hit others!" Fukka watched him move away, she wanted to stop him, but her gut tells her not to stop his courageous move, so she continued with Aigis.

Minato kept racing upstairs and eventually got through a door, je was at the top of the railing system, where he can see the large robot next to him with soparkiling lights being put on, and a small cube with a broken crack. Then his new rival approached him.

"Ahh, I see you managed to get here so fast." Rasputin said, still smiling, " l thought it would take a few minutes or more." he walked one step closer to him.

Minato's red eye flared as he said. "Rasputin, you're up to some devious plot to throw San Fran to the ocean, and I'm here to stop that."

"You're desperate to stop me, huh." the villain walked one step forward and crossed his arms, "And for what reason?"

"To save the city from the attack of your own robots!" Minato pointed at the unfinished one. He could see the arrows again, and they now pointed at the cube, that's what they've been directing him to go to. "And i'll start it off by killing you now!" Minato raced to punch Mikhail, only to see him raise his hand, and let Minato get hit by a piece of the railing under them. He regain his focus and used his telekinetic skills to create a spear of random objects and threw it at Mikhail, who used his mysterious power to make the floor crash it apart, and the strings holding them went crazy. Minato held on to the railing, and noticed the ground moving around him, and trapping at his sides.

His arms got tangled in the railing, and the ropes secured his arms together. Mikhail walked close to him, and pulled out a knife. He was within inches of Minato's face. he didn't say anything, he spun the knife around and put it right next to Minato's left arm. The sharp blade cut right through his flesh, and a small bit of blood dripped off, Mikhail let the blood fall on his finger, and moved it to the cube, where the blood drop fell on it and it magically formed the rest of the cube together.

"Thanks for your help." He replied, and took the cube off the robot and moved away. Minato grunted, and tried to untangle himself. The strings became loose, and they let him go. He fell off and got himself back up,

"Get back here you Son of a-" he said, but he lost his choice of words and now he had to find him. But someone came to him.

"Minato, why the hell were you thinking!?" He heard Yukari, she grabbed his qrms and started pulling him away, "You could've gotten yourself killed!" She shouted.

"Takeba, let go, I have to stop Rasputin!" He shouted back.

"No you don't!" She tugged him to the door, he tried to grab her arms, but he wasn't doing any good. "I just want you to be safe, I don't want you to get killed!" They kept moving away from their place.

"You got Minato?" Mitsuru said, who appeared just in time to see them coming to her.

"Yeah, we got to leave now!" Yukari's voice was frowned when the sound of another robot came to them in an instant, right beaut to them laid a two feet tall killing machine, that only has hands and a cool black color. It grabbed Mitsuru and threw her to the wall behind it. She may have been alright because she had a chance to put up her force field and prevent her collision with the wall, but leave her so little time to land perfectly.

The robot turned it's body back to Minato and Yukari, Minato used his telepathy to crash a nearby crate and hit the robot, but it brought no damage at all, so he used the ability to bring up a fire hydrant, he threw it at the robot, luckily Takeba fired her energy blasts to hit the hydrant, and exploded in it's face.

The two pair ran off and headed downstairs, He robot turned it's attention to Mitsuru, who was trying to get her get up. An energy blast hit the robot and it was now stunned, Bishop appeared and picked up Mitsuru, and they left the place.

Warpath dodged a punch delivered by a soldier and he tripped him down. He proceeded to punch another guy, and hit his ribs. He dodged another punch from a different guy and used his elbow to hit his neck and make him fall to the floor. "We have to get out of here!" He shouted to Sunspot who was firing up the room with his fire abilities. He nodded in reply and headed with him to a different exit.

Blink appeared from mid air and landed on the first floor, she turned her head to see The other S.E.E.S. And the other mutants ran over to her, and gunfire was being heard, she ran off with the others.

Mikhail saw this happen on his tablet and smiled, he was in a car and the driver moved away from the building.

The driver asked, "Sir, should we head to the meeting early?"

"Yes." he said, just yes. The car made a right turn and got out of the place.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Yukari slapped Minato's face for the ninth time. Her handprint was now visible. "WE WERE WORRIED SOMETHING WAS WRONG!"

"Yukari-San, I was taking a quick stroll, that's just when I saw Rasputin." He lied, but that didn't help him.

"Yeah, well your 'little stroll' got us into an all out fight, and we're losing over here!" She shook his head against the wall, and was wanting to hit his face now, but Bishop stopped her.

"That's enough Takeba." He said, "I think he's had enough punishment for now." He put Yukari's arm down, and walked over to take a seat.

"But he's been acting crazy over here!" She protested, that was a lot true, there was a good reason for it as well. Minato just slump and sat on the floor.

"Takeba, We have to stop Mikhail." he just said.

"Hey, don't changed the subject buddy, I know Rasputin has that weird puzzle of his completed, but we have other important matters to talk about!"

"This is more important Takeba." Bishop spoke up again, "By tomorrow, Mikhail will get to launch his program and his full-scale attack on the city, we only have that day to stop him."

Yukari finally nodded, "I know." She looked at Minato, and leaned close to him, "It's just that..." She stopped and touched her lips against his cheek. "I don't want is to get killed, not now." She desperately wanted to go back home after this, this wasn't the right time, and they'd be breaking the space-time continuum. They had to go back home.

* * *

A/N: well once again, I'm sorry for this chapter, I'm still doing my best, I hope you enjoyed this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: well, I believe that this story will be over soon, somehow I want to do another story after this, though it'll be a Lot longer. There's a Deus Ex character in this one, so be Okay with this. Enjoy.

also I want to thank the viewers for favoriting this story, it may not be much, But it'll do well for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona or Deus Ex (because we needed to set up the events of Operation Outcasts) or X-men at all, I'm just a fan.

* * *

_chapter 6: The SFP Project_

the cars were parked In a perfect position, just outside the congressional household near La Avanzada st. Inside were four of the most important people.

Dallas Caller, the founder of the Society of Peace Co., and a handsome guy with the powers of shining teeth. He had blonde hair, and grizzled accent, and a decent tuxedo.

Connor Salvador, the creator of The Helpful Troops Inc., also he's not an expert on history. He was wearing a dark suit, and he had Ash colored hair., he had a beard as well to fit his appearance.

Mikhail was here, but there was one problem. "Excuse me but...Where's Sam Malkovabn?" The leader of the Awesome Co. Was nowhere in sight.

"He's got the flu." Dallas said, "That's the fifth time he's had it." He say down on the table, and he organized his file.

Connor replied, "We have a replacement coming, he's much more better in my defense." He set down his file on the table, Mikhail's was on there as well. Just on cue, the door opened, a man stood there, with a tuxedo, a bow tie, and black hair. He had a glove on his right hand.

"Am I late?" He replied. The others shook their heads, the man walked over to the table. "Guess I need to introduce myself; My name is David Sarif, founder of Sarif Industries, I'm sure you may have heard of it."

"uh...no." Connor said.

"That's what I thought," Sarif sat down and put his hands on the table, "I've heard that we're holding this meeting to discuss certain matters about the SFP project."

"Of course." Rasputin said, "My latest project is planned to be announced at the Unity Festival at downtown. Take a look." He brought out his tablet, and with a swipe of his finger, the files were in the other there's tablets. The screen showed the prototype blueprints of the robots, from Flying Wheel to Four arms thing.

Sarif took interest in it, Dallas, however, wasn't into it. "What the hell is this supposed to be?" He flipped the tablet to see the blueprint with a box robot and it had four rockets on it's side. It was named: Battle Box.

"Why that's a robot." Mikhail said.

"Yeah, we'll that robot sucks, you know that." Dallas put his tablet down and switched to a different blueprint, This one was a robot with four wheels and a triangular shape. "so does this one."

"Well, I'll admit that it looks a bit terrible." Connor said, "Considering the names you've given them."

"Meh, it's fine with me." Sarif said, "This looks decent enough."

"Thanks for the complement," Mikhail said. "This is the only way we can set up our robots, so these pieces of junk will have to do."

"Look, enough about he appearances guys," Dallas said. "Let's get back to the subject here, are these robots perfect for our future?"

"Why of course they are." He lied, "We ran prototype tests on them, and they're improving."

"you mean since that broadcast report yesterday?" Dallas said,

"Wait, there was news about it?" Connor replied, he never watched a lot of television so he's confused about that.

"Yeah, like you haven't noticed that."

"Just shut up, I have a lot of work to do back at my place."

"Will you both just shut up and let us continue with this conversation?" Sarif said, he tapped his tablet and the screen flickered to show a bit on the robots from the SFP. He muttered something and kept looking at them.

Rasputin just watched the three bickering about the importance of the people, if this plan was going to work, he'd have to lie to them and keep his plan of wiping the city off the map from being exposed. "These robots are trained to repair a future we could never complete."

"But this is the future...sort of."

"Which is why these robots are made, they could win wars, save lives, build a better community, and shape mankind's future."

Dallas replied to him, "alright, I'll give you the last three parts, but the Doomsday war was our last war ever." That was a good point, "plus, the entire planet agreed to never start another war, even if we were meant to."

"I agree with him." Connor raised his hand in approval, but added "Rasputin's project is definitely a good idea."

Sarif didn't say anything, he just raised his hand and showed no reaction to it. Mikhail smiled, but Dallas thought it was a bad idea. There were so many bad things that can happen if those things went loose, they could set off San Fran and destroy the town. needless to say though, he was very right about this, but he wasn't able to stop this thing from happening.

* * *

meanwhile, Minato was checking on his wound, it hurted just a little. He looked at the door where Yukari was looking at him with a blushing face. She sighed heavily and shook her head. This was indeed bad, it was already morning time and things were bit going in the right direction.

"How's the arm?" She asked.

"It's alright, it's only a scratch." He replied, but only touched it more.

"You call that a scratch?" She waved his arm around, pointing it out. The scar was small but visible to the naked eye, he was shrugging it off like it was nothing. "I want you to be more careful of yourself, you don't know what could happen to you!"

Minato just nodded, "I know exactly what could happen to me, and I'm willing to protect myself at all costs." He looked at her face and went closer to kiss her cheek. She felt the warm moisture of his lips on her cheekbones, she smiled and gently tapped his shoulders, when they heard someone scream out loud.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Akihiko screamed out loud, running from the diner room, "IT'S THE BREAKFAST DISASTER!" other S.E.E.S members were coming out of there was well, and do were the mutants, but in a calm way. Smoke was coming out of the room, and It's origin was from Fukka's pot, which she carried from the room.

"Aw come on guys," she said, "it's just a new cereal I invented." That apparently wasn't so much as a cereal at all, no wonder why anyone was afraid of her cooking. Minato and Yukari looked at each other and back at the cooking disaster.

"It's just like old times." She muttered to herself, she felt bad for this to happen, this time travel thing has made them go wrong, a bit wrong. They had to go back home, but once things settle down, will they change anything, or will the future be the same when they return home? That better not be the case.

"Now what are we supposed to eat?" Mitsuru asked the group, they could always tried making pancakes, but the advanced cooking hardware is too dang complex. And they don't want any kind of cereal after seeing Fukka's. Plus they can't make Toast cause the toaster was nowhere to be seen.

"We could always get takeouts." Jumpei said, but no one heard him, Bishop looked out the window to see the sparkling sun gazing at the city.

"The conference is starting at 9:00." He said, "what time is it?"

"uh, it's 8:01." Shinjiro quickly said, looking at the expensive alarm clock. "And it says bring an umbrella."

"why do we need that?" Ken asked.

"Because it says it'll rain later today."

"But there's a sun out, we don't need that."

"The alarm clocks never lie, so stick with it!" Shinjiro rubbed it on his face and walked to the door.

"Then we better get to downtown before chaos happens." Bishop ran through the doorway, and the other mutants and S.E.E.S members joined them outside. Yukari turned to ran after them, but stopped and turned to see Minato coming to her. She faded her smile and tapped his shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, worried about her lover. He only nodded a yes, and took a step far from her, as he followed the rest. Takeba moved to him, and hoped that this would end soon.

"No, I'm gonna be the one driving this thing!" Shinjiro shouted to Ken. "You wrecked the last car!"

"But it was an accident!" the young adult protested. They were arguing on whether who would take which of the two cars, a white speeder car, or a black sports car, the others just watched them bicker about the cars.

Yukari walked over to the white car and turned on the engune, Ken and Shinjiro heard this. "I'm driving this car." She said, the boys felt intimidated, they were going to pick the next car but Minato was in it already.

"Get in!" He replied.

"Really man?" Mitsuru said, "you can fly, so how about you-"

"it'll blow our cover." He just said, and started up the ignition. Several members got in their respective cars and started to drive away.

* * *

The announcement was approaching. It was at the Alamo square park in downtown. A thousand people were sitting there, wondering what the news is about, Connor, Dallas, Mikhail and Sarif were sitting on the stage chairs, and were counting down the minutes left on the clock. There was a good twenty minutes left, and there was no sign of the robots, they were informed that it would arrived soon.

"I swear Mr. Rasputin, if this doesn't work at all!" Dallas informed the villianous mastermind, "We're suing your company!"

"Yeah, you always wanted to close down a business, and you'll get to do that soon." He showed no reaction of wanting to lose. He sat up and walked off stage.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked the man.

"relax, I'm just gonna get some stuff out of my car, no biggie." Mikhail walked away and headed for his car, but instead of getting out something, he sat on the driver seat and started his car. He pulled out the tablet and his screen revealed the coordinates which were set right next to him, where the announcement was being placed. He drove his car out of the park and headed to the streets.

The mutants and the outcasts were somewhere in the crowd. Warpath had his head covered in a hoodie, and he kept an eye out for the enemy. The others were protected in sheer clothing. Minato was trying to hide his face as well, no one wanted to see his red eye.

"Where is he?" He asked Bishop, "I'm not gonna wait here just to see the announcement of the evil robots."

Bishop replied "I know, just be patient." His message spread to Jumpei, he wanted to complain, but he stayed quiet.

Connor was growing impatient though, "where the hell are those things?" He said.

"Quiet, it's nearly nine o clock, just be quiet." Sarif said. He tapped his watch, and looked at the crowd, they were seated perfectly and aligned as well. Dallas watched the sky in order to kill time.

Warpath walked quickly to the group and said this, "We have to get out of here." He pointed at the sky which had a bit of sparks on it. "Missiles."

"Wait missiles?" Fukka said, "why missiles?"

"I not sure, but we have to move," Minato walked to the path and shouted out I the crowd. "Everyone, you have to get out of here!"

"Great, who the heck is this guy?" Dallas replied, arms crossed and frown visible, his was going to interrupt most of the surprise announcement. "hey, you get our of here right now!"

"Everyone you have to leave, there's an robot army going to attack all of you civilians!" Minato didn't heard Dallas' shouting to move away. "We're gonna get attack by Mikhail's robots!"

"Will you shut up man!" The guy shouted again, "I'm gonna have to call the authorities on you if you don't stop!" Minato turned around to face the guy, then he took off his hood to reveal his red and blue glowing eye. Dallas stopped and realized who he was facing with, the crowd looked at him as well, and stood up.

"You have to believe me sir." He said. "You have to get out of here." The crowd slowly walked away from the chairs and followed his orders, the three important people stood up as well, but they didn't move an inch.

"Oh my gosh, Minato-San!" Akihiko walked to him, and slapped his face, "You idiot, We weren't supposed to reveal that we were 'Outcasts', now half of the town knows it!"

"hey, Outcasts saved the human race years ago, we're heroes!" Minato pushed Jumpei away.

"Uh guys?" Fukka was saying, while running away with to eh ret of the people, she pointed to the missiles that came in full view, the three people started to get off stage and Jumpei ran away as well. Minato just stood there and put his hands up and the missiles stopped. They were floating above two feet in the air, and he pushed them up past the sky, they exploded on contact with a few sparks in a distance.

"Oh my god." Connor whispered to Sarif, "is that an-"

"yes, an outcast." He whispered back, "they have returned." Minato looked back to see the others, but there there was an explosion from the streets. There was a missile strike from there, and now the people were panicking.

"We got an army of robots coming in!" Warpath announced and pull off his hoodie. Minato turned to the others.

"Warpath, Blink, get those men out of here!" He ordered, "Fukka, Jumpei, Akihiko, hold down the attack!" The two mutants started running to their objectives, "The rest of you, we got to deal with Rasputin!" he ran off with the others. Sarif, Connor, and Dallas were moved, and disappeared.

Minato kept moving, and got his powers ready, it's time to fight.

* * *

A/N: this story is almost over, I got a lot to do in order to finish this. Sorry for that. Have fun.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:This story is nearly over, this may not be good, you can either comment about it if you want. enjoy this story.

As a warning; I don't own any damages that happened here, because this is my fanfic universe, and I make things happen in it, but this doesn't affect the real world.

disclaimer: as always, I don't own X-men, or Deus Ex, or even Persona, or even mentionings of RWBY, I'm just a fan of those.

* * *

_Chapter 7: The SFP Event._

The entire town of San Fran was now invaded, well almost. For starters, the only places that were safe was the bridge, the house thy was in a tv show once, all those famous landmarks and the sewers. Other than that, the city was under siege.

Our heroes were now trying to protect three important people, hold down the flank of robots, and take down an evil mutant.

Blink and Warpath ran down Pierce St. With Connor, Sarif, and Dallas. The damage was approaching from nearly every side, they didn't stop running even when a large robot, similar to cannon face, stopped in front of them and prepared it's attack, Blink just threw her ability to the targeting range and a portal appeared completely changing the course, and letting the blast end up shooting a nearby house to their left. The robot got attacked by a blast nearby, and it fell down. They turned around to see Yukari.

"What are you doing here?" Blink quickly asked.

"Trying to help you guys escort these guys to safety, that's what!" Takeba replied and lead the way to a safe place, "now come on!"

"Man, that's one good looking outcast," Connor said.

"Shut up, I have a boyfriend already!"

"Oh, damn!" the group kept moving in the street, but they turned left quickly when a missile came down on their direction. Apparently it was a long street, so Blink threw. another transportation portal, and the group went in it, it closed before Blink could even get in, so she was alone, and it was inconvenient when a box-shaped robot flew by and tried to attack her with a machine turret. She ran off in the opposite direction, and took cover at the side of the building, which was right next to the recently exploded vehicles, but she didn't stay there as the robot found her hiding spot and aimed horribly at her, she moved out of the way quickly.

Yukari, Connor, Warpath, Dallas, and Sarif ended up right on The other side of the wreckage and moved from there, the explosions kept continuing as they came from the sidewalks and near the buildings, a regular sized robot fell on the street, and Yukari fired her bolts of energy at it, and it fell over. They moved on, and turned to the right, more people panicked and screamed for their lives, while their favorite cat's got destroyed to pieces.

"This does not look good!" Takeba muttered to herself, and fired more energy blasts on the roofs of building, though she barely managed to hit them.

"Isn't there a safe location anywhere?!" Dallas screamed in reply, he was not used to this much action in any way.

"There has to be one!" warpath said, "but there's barely any possible chance of seeing one!"

"Oh that's great news." Connor said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up man!" Dallas said again. the robots were now visible in the skies, and one of them carried a lot of missiles and constantly fired more of them on the buildings, yukari stopped for a second, and looked at her surroundings, a person fell right next to her, a robot landed a few feet from her and him, she fired her energy at the enemy and it fainted.

"Here, let me help you." She gave her hand and brought the man back up, he had black hair, and sideburns on his face, hai clothing consisted of an ascot, dashing hair, a tuxedo and he was carrying a handheld box.

"Thank you madam." he said, getting up on his feet.

"Look, I want you to run out of here, and find a secure place to stay until the fight passes!" She instructed him. he nodded, and quickly ran off to somewhere.

"Hey, are you just gonna stand there or something?" Connor shouted, Takeba went back to the task, and moved.

Meanwhile at Fukka, Jumpei, and Akihiko, they were busy with other things. They were at Hayes St. And stopped at a nearby building.

"Hoist me up!" Jumpei said, akihiko nodded and went to the side and Lori ran, pressed his foot on akihiko's hands and he jumped up three feet in the air. He landed on the roof of the building, and shouted, "What do you want me to do?"

"Hang on, I got this!" Fukka said, she used her left hand and ashes came out, immediately formed a ladder that spread all the way to the roof. "There!"

"Wow, now that's awesome." Jumpei said, Akihiko climbed it up, and got followed by Fukka.

They reached the top and looked over to the city, there was a lot of smoke coming out of buildings, so there was fire happening all over the place.

"We got to get their attention!" Akihiko shouted, turning himself into adamantium. "Fukka, can you use your powers to attack them?"

"sure!" She said, and her ash abilities changed into a different ability; fire. She threw it out to the robots, and it burned one of them to the ground. Several of them turned to their direction. "maybe I didn't think this through."

The robots now flew over to them, but Fukka fired her fire powers and blown two of them in contact, one of the robots managed to land on the roof and prepare it's weapon, but it got beated by Akihiko Very quickly, it fell off the roof, and Fukka prepared to fire more of her ash abilities to the enemies. It covered ones eyes, and crash landed into a building.

Fukka thrusted her hand and the fire powers started kicking in, burin the shell of the robot, she, however, didn't noticed a robot appearing behind her and preparing it's machine guns, but when they fired, the bullet's were blocked by Akihiko's adamantium skin. Fukka looked behind her and fired ash on it, it was firing blindly and it missed, while Akihiko punched the living daylights out of it, and it flown over to the streets.

"There's so many of them!" Jumpei shouted, he was covering himself, because he doesn't have much powers he can use to help them.

"I notice that Captain Obvious!" Akihiko said, "We need to distract them!"

"How about I can be the bait, so they can follow me and try to kill me?"

"Oh, that's a great idea!"Akihiko said, and pushed Jumpei to the edge if the building.

"Wait, wait I didn't mean it like that!" He protested.

"Just Jump already, we don't have all day!" Jumpei quickly nodded and went off the roof, he then appeared again, and started to mock them, "Hey tin-mans!" he shouted. "you're so tough, no one wants to face you In a wrestling match!" the robots turned their attention on Lori. "Oh shit." The robots fired on him, and he landed to the streets, so he can get some cover.

"Well, that was a nice strategy." Akihiko said.

"Really, he's gonna get killed!"

At the others, things were looking good.

"KEEP RUNNING FOR YOUR LIVES!" Someone shouted, and she ran off with the others searching for shelter. Bishop ran to the car and provided it as cover, he peeks over and fired his gun at a nearby robot, it lost the leg and arms and landed on top of a car.

"We got one down!" He shouted.

Shinjiro ran and shouted, "Thanks!" And prepared for an attack. He used his sudden ability of electricity and shocked a couple of them. He used it again to shock one of them from behind. "Now that's awesome!"

"Stay focus buddy," Sunspot said, setting more robots ablaze. "There could be more!"

"Duh, THERE'S A HECK TON OF ROBOTS HERE!"

"Alright sorry." Shinjiro noticed the magical rainbows heading for the direction of the robots, he turned around and saw Ken using his rainbow powers.

"These powers still suck, you know that?!" he screamed, "I can't even begin to explain what they're so stupid!"

"Just shut up and fight." Shunjiro saw Koromaru ran past him and barked so loud, it broke the windows and half of the robot's hearing, well if they had hearing. Sunspot used his fire powers to burn off one of the robots, and it spread to the others. "Hey, where's Minato And Aigis?"

"How should I know, maybe they're doing something heroic or something stupid!" he was right...about the second part.

Aigis was carrying Minato in the air, luckily for her, she had the strength of ten men, so she was able to carry him with no problem. Minato carried small debris, and hurled it to the enemies, completely knocking them away from them.

"Minato-San, Where is Mikhail's destination?" She asked politely.

he said, "Well, that's something I don't know...," he didn't say much of it, but he looked over to see the buildings getting attacked by more ominous robots. He notice some building bending apart. "There, he's right there!" he said, and Aigis flew him over to that exact spot. They landed and saw the wreckage of it all.

At Sutter St. The buildings were broken down but some of the pieces were still floating in the air. The one who was doing it was Rasputin. He looked at them and smiled.

"Nice to see you again." He said. "And I thought you'd miss my celebration."

"Mikhail, you have to stop, we won't let you win this battle or any battles at all!" Minato said.

"Is that so," the bad guy was talking, when something was falling from the sky. "Because I was wanting to introduce you to my new friend." The large robot fell right behind him, and the ground only impacted the buildings. The robot stood at six feet tall, and it had a strong steel chest on it, it's had only the chest, and it's balanced arms and legs. It was armed perfectly and it had the best firepower it needs To take down a deadly force, namely the outcasts.

"Ohhhh." Minato slowly backed away, but Aigis went past him and stopped right I front of the menacing robot.

"Minato-San, take care of Rasputin." She replied putting on her headset, "I will hold it off." She started flying and fired twenty bullets on the robot. She then flee from the scene and the robot started following her by flying in the air as well, which left our Blue-haired withthe villainous man.

"It's time for a one-on-one duel then." Mikhail said.

Back at Yukari and the other three, they were near O'Farrell St.

"We have to keep running!" She shouted to Warpath, with Connor, Dallas, and Sarif.

"Yeah, of course we do!" Complained Connor, he was arguing for the last few minutes, and it was bugging a few people.

"Just shut the hell up man!" Dallas said, "We're bit gonna live if you keep complaining a lot!" unfortunately, the building they were seeing from ten feet away was now about to get cracked open, when a helicopter started flailing around and crashed in the building, causing it to fall over, and create so much rubble. it spread to our group that was quickly trying to back up, only to see more explosions coming and pushing them far from it.

Yukari nearly blacked out and her vision started blurring. She looked over her shoulder to see the building torn down, her hands reached for the nearest thing to grab and all she got was rocks. "Hey..." She said, "anyone..." She crawled up to her feet and noticed that Sarif was lying on the floor, he seemed alright, but he was struggling to pull the rubble off his right arm.

"Ugh..Gosh." He said. Yukari rushed to him.

"Sir, what happened?" She asked, even though she would clearly notice the answer.

"My arm's broken, literally!" He couldn't make the rubble off his arm, neither when Yukari tried to help him, she struggled with all her might to get it off, but no success.

"Hey Sarif." Connor shouted, he got up from the damage and walked to Yukari with Warpath following him. "What happened."

"The building exploded, my right arm's injured."

Dallas arrived too, "Great, we have to help him out then." The four tried to use their strength to pull it off him, but it didn't work. "It's no use, your stuck like that."

"Then we have to cut his arm off." Warpath took out his knife and placed it near Sarif's right arm.

"What?" Yukari became a bit shocked, "isn't there another way?"

"No, it's the only option we have if we want these men escorted out, look away."

"But-"

"look away!" Takeba did so, but she also covered her ears so she wouldn't hear the cry of pleading.

At Fukka and Akihiko, things weren't so good anymore. The robots were advancing in numbers, and even worse, some of them were extremely tough.

"We can't hold them off!" Fukka said to her companion.

He replied back, "I know that, We need to cause more firepow-" he was interrupted when a robot bashed into him, am causing him to fall on top of a car and break the hood of it. The alarm ringed on, while Fukka started to worry. She used her ash powers to form a trampoline at the bottom, and she fell off the roof, making contact with it, and landed perfectly fine.

"Akihiko, are you okay." She rushed to Sempai's side, he was quite alright.

"I'm fine, no need to worry!" he looked at the roof to see the robots looking down at them. "We have to run, Now!" He and Fukka started racing down the street and hoping That they would get out of this.

Shinjiro wasn't going well with this, his electricity was helping though, but the robots just keep coming at them. But he was interrupted when someone bumped into him, it was none other than Junpei. "Hey man, what the heck were you-"

"shut up!" lori shouted back at him. "I was being chased by a bunch of robots thank you very much!"

"Oh now you just made it worse!" Shinjiro got hit by a wooden stick, thrown by a robot, Jumpei turned around and began to face it.

Minato was trying to flank Mikhail but he was far too strong for him to overcome, he punched his face and kicked his chest, before Mikhail punched his face, he took a step back and prepared for another blow, but he missed and Rasputin. Used his elbow to hit him.

Minato brought up a large piece from the road and threw it at Rasputin who used his power to break it apart and send it back to his owner. He dodged it luckily, but one piece hit his arm and pushed him back a bit. "Ugh, you brute!" He muttered under his breath, slowly trying to find an opening on his opponent.

"I'm gonna take you down." Mikhail said, "no matter what you do!"

Minato charged at him, and body slammed him to the floor, but he git up quickly and kicked his face.

At Aigis, she was firing infinite bullets at the large robot, it didn't slow down but it brought up it's arm and a missile fired from it, she quickly shot it and it exploded in contact, but not before blasting her off to the nearest building, she crashed in it and stared sliding all over the room, and she found herself falling, when she reached the end of it. She got we rockets to fire up again and she started firing her bullets at the enemy, it punched her entire body and she was flying in the air, it would make a human feel dizzy, but not for an android like Aigis.

She used her arm to fire a grenade and it exploded right at it, that provided minor damaged though. It tried to punch her again, but this time she dodged, and grabbed the metal wrist, and unleashed her blade from her own. She stabbed the robot hand, and had bullets flying at it's wires and cutting the extension cord. The wrist fell off and landed on the streets, where people were still panicking from the invasion. it looked safe for the android now, but she wasn't aware of the other arm, the robot punched her again, and she started falling from the side and landed on the cars and the streets, she got back up, feeling dazed because of the crash.

Her missile launcher came from her back, and she aimed it at the approaching robot. She fired one as it came right in her sight. It damaged the chest, and it looked like it was going to fall off. She fired another missile, and it hit the right arm again, but before she could fire another one, the robot grabbed her entire body and lifted her up, she as able to squeezed her right arm out and fire her bullets at it, but it cause not much damage, as it started squeezing the daylights out of her, the missile launcher was now breaking, and her body was being shaken up.

She was now malfunctioning, and before she can make a move, she was thrown off to the street. She crashed right into a nearby Cable car, and it tipped sideways to the ground, Aigis fell over on the ground, and changed her arm into a grenade Launcher, she fired it and it exploded at the enemy, but it didn't stop. Her launcher became her arm again, and she started to crawl, because her rockets were now unavailable to use.

She stood up and tried to stand. She was successful at that, but she had to grab to the cable car do that she won't lose her balance. She looked to her left and saw the robot nearly coming close to Her, she didn't had time for this anymore, she started to move quickly, but what's the point if the robot was gonna reach her anyways?

She fired her bullets at the enemy, but since the two fingers were pinched shut, only three bullets came flying, the robot grabbed her again and flung her at the building, where she crashed out of and landed on The front of the bus. she started to lose strength and her armor was breaking up, she took off her headset, and threw it on the ground. She checked herself very quickly, her left hand couldn't fire anymore bullets cause the finger barrels were shut, her right leg was busted, and it felt like her left arm could fall off at any moment.

"I can do this." She replied to herself, she tried to walk but fell over, her back was turned to see the evil monster, it's arm transformed into a cannon, and aimed it directly at her, she quickly bright up her disposable shield, and the rockets fired at her, but then disappeared and reappeared right next to it, and exploding in robot took major steps back and prepared to face it's new enemy.

Aigis felt someone getting her up, it was Blink.

"You have to get out!" she said.

"I know, But I do not want to put more lives in danger." Aigis just dropped to the floor, and fired more bullets, it didn't attract the attention of the robot, "I want you to get the civilians to a safe place."

Blink didn't complain, she nodded, and ran over to the panicking people. Aigis got her right arm to transform into a rocket launcher again, she fired it and it exploded at it's broken arm off. The robot turned to look at the damaged arm, and then back at Aigis, but before it could do anything, it was attacked by two helicopters, not the ones from the SFP, but real ones.

They fired multiple rounds of ammo, and rockets, they dealt major damage against the robot, the rest of it's body was vein torn apart, but it still remained strong. Aigis' assistance was helping them out, the robot returned it's attention, and ran out to her with all it's might. It reached her and grabbed her, but it lost it's landed when it tipped over and rolled down the hill crashing the cars and the lines helping the cable car.

Back at Minato and Rasputin, they were at Eddy St. Minato had his hand being grabbed by Mikhail, and he got hit in the face. He backed down, grabbed a crowbar and hit Rasputin several times, but it wasn't going to last long. He grabbed it and took it out of his hands.

"Nice try buddy." He hit Arisato with it, and he dodged the next swipe, and used his powers to get some concrete out of the walls and hit Mikhail.

He got his chest, and he was trying to get him back, he used his powers and caused he building to break open and the rubble hit his face and his entire felt his nose bleeding and he was getting angry. "if that's how you want to play it then." He gripped his own hand and his eye was glowing red. He started floating and and the entire building was crumbling apart.

At the others, Sarif's right arm was now cut, and wrapped in his suit. Connor, Dallas, Yukari and Warpath Kept moving down the road and Eventually found a working car there.

"Get inside now!" Yukari ordered the three, and they went inside, Dallas was driving the car. "I want you guys to get out of here, drive out of this city And get some more help, if that's possible."

"Yes sir." Dallas nodded and put the car into drive. Sarif looked at the back window, and back at his broken arm.

Yukari nodded, and whispered to herself, "Glad that's taken care of." But then she noticed one of the buildings fall apart, it had to be either the work of Minato or Mikhail. She started running, with Warpath following her.

At Minato, he was using his powers and he was floating in the air, breaking apart the houses. The pieces started floating in mid air, and caught up with the mastermind.

Fukka and Akihiko stopped running, and noticed the evil robots advancing in on them, but they started falling apart as soon as Minato was within a few feet of them. "What the-" they were speechless, but they tried to keep up with their blue haired friend.

Rasputin was running from him, and he caused more buildings to crash at him, except they started forming with him. Minato's veins was growing red, he was mad and he shook up the ground Mikhail was in, he was now floating in the air with the ground, Minato was showing no reaction.

"Holy shit!" Yukari said, "Minato, What the hell are you doing?!"

"Doing what's right!" he shouted, the rubble right behind him joined him, and prepared for a strike at him.

"MINATO, STOP IT NOW, YOU SHOULDN'T KILL HIM!"

"I have too, we're not gonna to lose to this guy!"

"STOP IT NOW!"

"I won't stop Takeba, I have to end this!" Withour hearing another word, Minato forced more rubble beside him, and Mikhail was getting closer to him. He wasn't beaten up badly, but he was worrying. Yukari started getting angry, and she ran over and got out an SMG. She aimed it high, and pulled the trigger tightly. The bullets hit all over the place, and it got Minato's shoulder.

He fell down and then the rubble fell over, Mikhail landed on the ground, and got hit by a rock. The rest notice the damage that fell all over the city, except for major points.

"No!" Yukari shouted, dropping the SMG and running towards Her injured friend. She brought him to her arms and to her chest. "God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Arisato.", they were quickly surrounded by a heck ton of Robots. They all armed their weapons at. The outcasts and they held their ground.

"We're screwed." Akihiko said.

Back at the crumbled streets, Aigis laid there feeling broken. Her left arm was gone, and her right leg was also part of the wreckage, she looked at the front to see the weakling robot, that was now hit by a cable car and the chest was opened, revealing the red cube that was controlling it. She put her right arm and got her grenade fired up. "It is time to end this moment." She slowly fired it at the enemy and it destroyed the crystal cube. They shattered to pieces that quickly dissolved right before her eyes.

Minato and Yukari had several robots aiming at them. "We're so dead, I'm sorry Minato." Before anything else happened Minato's hand was glowing red and it was blinding everyone and then all they saw now was nothing.

* * *

A/N: I'm extremely sorry, this chapter may be decent, but I'm gonna end this story in a bit, I am so sorry about this.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Persona, Mentionings of RWBY, Deus Ex, mentions of X-Men, or cities or anything ever!

* * *

_Chapter 8: The aftermath of the Event_

_July 5th 2009_

The blind light suddenly got them to see better and they realized where they were. Minato and Yukari was standing on a wooden bridge that was unstable. It was three feet above the ground and several feet from the crowd. Mitsuru, Jumpei, Koromaru, Fukka, Ken, Shinjiro, And Aigis were watching from below. Mitsuru was cheering for them to kiss, of something like that. Whether they forgot about the fact that they went to the future, it Will be revealed.

Minato looked pale, he was feeling a little sick and he was stumbling on the ropes. Yukari was slowly walking to him, she was blushing a bit and felt like something was going to happen.

"Will you two hurry up and kiss!" Mitsuru shouted, she was growing impatient. "We don't have all day!"

"Uh, Minato..?" Yukari turned her head to see him becoming normal, he was slowly gaining balance, and he looked healthy now. "I guess we have to do this then."

"Do we?" He said. "We can always ignore them."

"No, she's forcing us, remember?" She pointed to the crowd, and Mitsuru pulled out a gun and aimed it at them.

"Oh..." Minato rubbed the back of his head, "Great, this may be uncomfortable then," he walked closer to her, and put his hands on her hips, she was still blushing and slowly smiled. So far it looks like she was going to enjoy this moment. Her hands touched his face.

"Minato, close your eyes." Yukari let him do so, she let her face get closer and her lips touched his cheek and smooched at him for one second. She smiled and let him open his eyes. He smiled as well, and let go of her hips. He took one step backand turned around to climb down, but was stopped by the ringleader.

"Hold it right there buddy." He said, "You didn't do a proper kiss."

"But I did." He protested.

"A kiss on the cheek doesn't count buddy!" The ringleader pushed Minato back tot eh center of the bridge. "Now do a proper kiss on the lips and don't go down until you do it!"

"Yeah, now we're talking!" Mitsuru cheered.

"Ugh, I guess we have no choice then." Yukari walked to Arisato again, and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same thing, and let his lips touch hers in a beautiful moment, but unfortunately it was short lived when the bridge started to fall off, making the two landed on they ground, and roll on the dirt. The wooden pieces landed on the floor as well.

The crowd showed no reaction, and if they did, it wasn't so loud. The two got up and saw Fukka running towards them. "guys are you alright?" She asked them in a worried tone. Takeba nodded.

Minato grunted, "Ow, I knew that thing would come tumbling down." He brushed up and noticed something peculiar about his right Hand. The symbol was there, but it slowly disappeared into ash. His vision blurred into a dark red world, but then stopped. That was when he and the others remembered the future event, they loves through it, and it bearly costed them their lives. He was stripped away from his powers and now he was human once again.

"Uh, Minato-san, what happeend to your symbol thing?" Fukka interrupted Arisato's confusion state, and looked at her.

"Oh, I don't know." He trusted his right Arm against a seat but nothing happened. Mitsuru was dragging Jumpei to them.

"hey, what's going on?"

"I don't know..., we were in San Fran I think." Fukka paused to recollect the events that had happened in a flash. "But before that, we meet these four people, and we were called Outcasts...and Minato went into turbo mode and..., that's it I guess."

Jumpei said, "So it wasn't a dream?" He remembered that before they left their time period, he was sleeping like a baby.

"No, what made you think it was?" Mitsuru asked him, still getting a firm grip on his coat.

"Uh..no reason miss." The group looked at the approaching Akihiko, who was listening to the conversation.

"Well, if that's true, then we must've lost our super powers. He wasn't going to believe that, so he cracked his knuckles and punched the pole holding up the big top. "Owwww!" he started holding out his hand, and started threatening the pole, "Pole, I may've lost my powers, but I won't lose to you!" He started attacking it, and everyone gave him strange looks.

"What's the year then?"

Aigis came over there and answered, "The date is July 5th of 2009, exactly the same time as we left."

"Yeah!" Jumpei yelled out, "We're back home!"

"That's an incredibly bad thing man!" Sempai proclaimed, "It means we can't use our super powers anymore and rule the world!" he was angry that he kicked the pole and it slowly started to creak open. "Uh oh..." The group and the crowd noticed this and then it was too late to react when the pole fell down and the entire Big top covered the people. There could be muffled screams coming from the inside, all the other people from the outside was worrying about this, and was wanting to call the police to arrest the carnival's masterminds.

"AKIHIKO, WAS IT REALLY NECESSARY?" Shouted mitsuru.

"OF COURSE IT WAS, DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN THIS STUPID CARNIVAL OR SOMETHING?!" He protested. "PLUS, I LIKE MY POWERS, SO I WANT THEM BACK!"

"NOW YOU JUST RUINED MY WHOLE DAY!"

"WELL TECHNICALLY, ALL OF US DID, CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT WE GOT TAKEN TO A DIFFERENT TIME PERIOD, AND MINATO ENDED UP BECOMING INSANE!"

"THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA HIT YOU IN THE FACE!"

"NO WAIT!" The rest of the time, the S.E.E.S could only hear the sounds of pinching and screaming, none of them cried out for any help, they just ended up waiting for it to come.

* * *

_June 2nd 2053_

After The SFP event, major issues about it caused speculation about whether the world was really safe, after 15 years it looks like peace was breaking apart. The four mysterious Outcasts, (Blink, Bishop, Sunspot, and Warpath) had disappeared along with the others, But Mikhail Rasputin was captured and brought to justice.

San Fran has been repaired in a matter of days and things were settling down again...well almost.

It was now 27 years since The Doomsday War. Somewhere at Washington DC, there stood a statue representing the two legend. That saved humanity, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. The two were in a fighting pose, and were prepared for combat. They wore their combat outfits and had dog tags on them. The Statue stood there unscathed and uncut, until today. A martkov was thrown and it Ruby's face, bursting into flames. There was an entire riot going on against the statue, civilians were throwing objects at it, and they were being pushed back by authorities with riot shields. This chaos was being shown live in the broadcast. The entire world could see this happen right before their eyes.

Somewhere in New York, the news was showing up on the televisions, and there was only one man out of two-thousand, listening to it. David Sarif sat on his chair, and looked at his right arm, that was how replaced by an mechanical arm, an Outcast took it away to save him, but he was doubting his motives.

"Damn those Outcasts." He muttered, drinking from a juice box. Once it was empty, he crushed it using his robot hand. He sat up and turned off the television. He opened the door and stepped out of his office.

Sarif Industries was in full progress, they we're build for argument missions, and hoped to save humanity from losing their minds. They made them argumentative skin so they can adapt to the environment. Argumentative limbs, arms, etc. they can be used to make a person's life more interesting, and take down evil terrorists, they were believe to be evil as stated by an evil organization called Purity First. Not much is known about it, but they're still working on it.

"Sir, we have good news." Sarif turned around to see two agents standing in front of a silver door. One a male, and the other a girl. They both had different sets of arguments from the arms and their eyes. The girl gave Sarif a tablet-like device. "We took care of that outcast, he said that he was formerly a Federation soldier, and he used to go to some academy in a different universe."

Sarif swiped through the screen, as the male said, "He left this before he died, It looks like we found out where the legends came from."

The man chuckled, "yes we did." He stopped scrolling to see the faces of the students. Schnee, Arc, Belladonna, Valkyre. "Ruby, it's time for the legend to end here."

* * *

A/N: this story is finally over, I think this isn't good enough, but it's your opinion. Please have fun, keep an eye out for RWBY Volume II, and please have fun. My best big story (Operation: OUTCASTS) will be revealed this fall. Hope you enjoyed this story.

Bye.


End file.
